Something Good
by Lourdes777
Summary: FlackAiden "This is the beginning of something good." Gavin Degraw


A/N: This takes place right before "Wonderful". I own nothing. Maka and Danny are supposed to be dating in this, but they break up between this fic and 'If you Want it', just to make it work for the purpose of the story.

* * *

Oh, this is the start of something good

Don't you agree?

I haven't felt like this in so many moons

You know what I mean?

-Gavin Degraw

Aiden wasn't someone who panicked by nature. But she figured if there was anytime to panic, this was it. She was at the lab. She'd just finished testing a fiber on a DB. When she felt something. Something that was blatantly obvious to anyone who knew anything about pregnant people. Her water broke. She was thankful that there wasn't a lot of it, because that would be pretty gross for someone to clean up. Her eyes grew wide and fearful. Her lower lip twitched. A zillion thoughts raced through her head. She was only twenty-seven! Fairly young still! Goddamn Don and his off the wall sperm count. She looked around, growing increasingly panicky and frightened. Holy shit? Did it really have to happen at work?

She looked around frantically. Then Maka (instantly her new favorite person) walked by the room. Waddling quite quickly for someone two weeks overdue, Aiden tossed the door open.

"Kaile!" She called after her

Kaile whirled around, smiling at Aiden.

"Hey, Aiden. My little Godson ready to make an appearance sometime soon?"

"Godson?"

"Heck yes. If he's Danny's Godson, that technically makes him mine too, frightening?"

"Pff. Only cause' he wants to marry you."

Suddenly Aiden remembered why she was talking to Maka in the first place as a contraction ripped through her.

"Agh!" She yelped, hand going to her stomach. " Ok, I need you to take me to the hospital now."

"What?" Kaile asked, flabbergasted

"Hospital, Kaile!" She snapped.

"Oh my God." She said, gaping slightly.

"Maka! Snap out of it!" She said, growing increasingly frustrated

"Do you want Danny to drive? He drives safer than me."

Aiden was doing Lamaze breathing. Danny came around the corner.

"Why are you breathing like that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm he hoo, he hoo, he hoo…in labor, dumbass!"

"Oh, shit. Should I call Don?"

"Damn right you should call Don!" More Lamaze breathing followed this statement.

"Ok," Danny Said, "Maka, call Don and let him know I'm taking Aiden to the hospital. I'll call you later."

Maka whipped out her cell phone as soon as Danny and Aiden disappeared around the corner. Aiden had Danny's arm in a death grip.

The cell hone rang, and rang, and Maka was getting increasingly worried that Don wasn't going to pick up when he finally did.

"Flack."

"Flack. You need to go to the hospital. Looks like you're gonna' be Daddy Flack from now on."

There was silence on the line. Then he spoke.

"Maka, if you're jokin' with me right now, I swear to God I…"

"Flack. I wouldn't joke about your wife being in labor. Danny's takin' her to the hospital right now."

She could practically hear him smiling over the line.

"Thanks, Kaile."

"You're welcome, I'll stop by later."

She hung up the phone and shook her head, feeling bad for Danny already. That car ride would be hell for sure.

* * *

Danny navigated his way carefully through the New York traffic. He was calm, but Aiden was driving him to the dark side. Her Lamaze breathing was driving him to the brink of insanity.

"Drive, Danny!"

"Aiden, I'm going as fast as I can."

"I went faster on my drivers test."

"Did you fail?"

"Maybe." She grabbed his hand and squeezed-hard.

Danny yelped.

"DRIVE DANNY!"

"I can't drive any faster, Aiden!"

She was getting scary.

"DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!"

"Aid I really can't…"

"DRIVE, MAN!"

Danny gritted his teeth. It was going to be another ten minutes to the hospital.

* * *

Flack shoved open the doors of New York Presbyterian Hospital and breathed in the sterile air, a humongous grin on his face. He jogged to the front desk and rang the little bell, even though the nurse was sitting right there. She looked up at him, obviously annoyed.

"My wife's having a baby! My baby!"

The nurse snapped her gum.

"Congratulations." She said in a dull, uninterested voice. "Sixth Floor. Labor and Delivery."

He was so excited he didn't even wait for the elevator; he just ran up the stairs and burst through the door into labor and delivery. Danny was standing in the waiting room, drinking nasty hospital-bought coffee. He looked up and smirked at Flack.

"She's in there." He said, pointing to a room. He laughed dryly "Good luck, man." He made the sign of the cross.

A Doctor came out of Aiden's room just as Flack was about to go in.

"You the father?" The doctor asked gruffly

"Yes." He said, trying to look past the man into Aiden's room.

"Put these on." The doctor said, and shoved a pair of scrubs into Flack's hand.

Don stared at the scrubs. They were aqua colored. He decided to compromise and just put on the shirt. The pants were devastatingly ugly.

When he had put the shirt on, he pushed the door open to Aiden's room. She was sitting in a hospital bed, looking angry.

"This is the _coolest_." He said, smiling at Aiden

She snapped. "Where were you! I've been here for…." She looked at the clock "_Ten Minutes_ without you! Where the hell were you? Did you have somewhere else more important to be that the birth of your child?"

Don was confused. "Ten minutes isn't that long, Aid." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah?" She asked "What if Danny had to deliver the baby? What then? The only baby he should be present for the delivery for is Maka's."

He nodded, considering this. "Anything else."

"Yeah, they won't give me drugs because_ I'm too far into the labor_. Can you believe that?"

He was horrified. She was going to be insane. The room was starting to spin. She was going to kill him. It was going to be bad.

* * *

Roughly ten minutes after that, Aiden was in the delivery room, wrenching Flack's arm off. He was being a man about it, but Goddamn it hurt he was going to have all sorts of bruises.

"I hate you!" She screamed at Don, and smacked him on the chest, "I hate you!"

"Aiden, push!" The doctor said urgently, the baby isn't going to crawl out of there all by itself!"

"NO!" She said and burst into tears. "It's really bad…" She said

"Aiden," The doctor said firmly, "You have to push now."

"This is all your fault!" She shouted at Don.

"If I remember correctly, you had a part in this too!" He said, but he was grinning ear to ear.

Aiden was screaming and crying.

Don was just as hysterical as Aiden, but Aiden was pushing now, and the doctor looked ecstatic with relief.

"You are unbelievable! Come on Aid, you can do it!" Don was beyond himself. He kept shouting the dumbest, silliest things. He didn't even notice anymore.

"Come on Aiden! Push!" A nurse shouted, "We can see the head!"

"Did you hear that?" He asked her, ecstatic.

"It has lots of hair!" The doctor was shouting, just as excited as everyone in the room.

"Our baby has hair! That's great! I love hair! Hair is fantastic!" He shouted

Aiden whimpered.

"Come on Aiden, one more push!"

She went all out, and the room went quiet for just a second. Then a loud wail penetrated everything.

"It's a boy!" The doctor shouted, and Aiden burst into tears, sobbing.

Normally Don wouldn't have looked at something like that, because it was all pretty freaking gory, but the doctor lifted up this little tiny purple body covered in blood and other gross stuff. It was a baby. Their baby. Don started crying, too. He tried to get a hold of himself, but then the doctor handed him his son, and he cried more. He leaned down so Aiden could see the baby too. She cried harder and touched his tiny hand. The world stopped in that moment, and Don would never forget that split second in time. When they all became a family.

* * *

A/N: Everybody say "awwwwww…." 


End file.
